


Marshmallows

by Licorna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I actually wrote this before corona happened lol), Loki has a sweet tooth, Loki is a good guy okay?, Post-Avengers (2012), Prompt: Loki eating a marshmllow, Quarantine, So everything's normal, Tony is annoying, Tony isn't really an asshole, doesn't mean I'll write that one though, he just wants his peace, kind of, loki laufeyson - Freeform, pre-imaginary Avengers sitcom where they all live in the Stark Tower, this just feels like it, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licorna/pseuds/Licorna
Summary: Being part of a rehabilitation program truly isn't as bad as Loki had thought. Earth is actually quite nice, to behonest. Nonetheless, there is one thing he misses about his old life: Asgardian sweets.Tony Stark may or may not be of assistance.
Kudos: 21





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for checking in!  
> A few months ago a good friend of mine said something about Loki eating a marshmallow and... this kinda happened. Yeah.  
> It may be a stupid little piece of writing, but I had fun with it and really like the outcome. Hope you'll like it too. :)

Loki remembered the Asgardian banquets his father had held very vividly. The long table filled with so many plates, one would hardly find an empty spot to put their cup down, overflowing with dishes of pork and chicken and other, rarer meats, crispy and juicy. Bowls that held roasted vegetables, or sauces so well flavoured, it felt like a firework on the tongue. Loafs of warm bread that never seemed to get cold and always smelled wonderful when you broke them into pieces. And, after the main course was done, there was dessert. Loki had always been a sweet tooth and he still missed the tastes of the treats Odin’s servants confected. When he closed his eyes, he felt like he could still sense it on his tongue: little baked goods that dripped honey, dough still soft and warm, leaving his fingers and lips sticky. Cooked fruits served in sugary syrup. Cones filled with frosted cream and chocolates. Oh how he longed for those tastes. Sure, Earth had its benefits compared to Asgard, there was no doubt about that, and if asked, he would choose to stay on this planet over and over again, even with his idiot of a brother living on it. But he missed the finesse of the Asgardian cuisine and longed to experience such joy again.

Never would he have thought that Tony Stark was going to be the one to provide a solution to his problem.

He was spending his afternoon on the sofa in his living room, watching Netflix. Humans, he had discovered, were true masters of leisure activities and especially what they called “streaming services” had done a great job in sweetening him his days so far. Life was easily getting boring these days, with no mischief to make or Hel to raise. He had to stay in his apartment, keep a low profile for just a little longer, otherwise he would take the risk of public outrage – the very same god who attempted to take over the planet living in his own flat in the centre of New York City… he could get behind why Thor had asked him to not bring much attention to himself. Well, technically speaking he had no other choice than following his demand. Said demand was, namely, more of an order. And that order didn’t really come from his brother but rather from S.H.I.E.L.D. which – on request made by The Avengers – had started a rehabilitation program which preened itself on having Loki as its figurehead. The whole deal wasn’t ready for public, though, not yet, so it had to be kept a secret until Fury and his flying monkeys could be sure their glorious plan didn’t backfire on them.

To be true, Loki had no intention on sabotaging it. Life was way too comfortable the way it was right now, and he really found himself enjoying the pleasures of this planet. He could even see himself trying to integrate into the humans’ society after his quarantine and maybe – just maybe – cooperating with the very agency that had imposed his current restrictions on him to help them keep this tiny planet safe. Everything was better than going back to Asgard and being the talk of the town, the court jester, the prince that no one wanted, no one except for his mother. He was done with Odin and his people and relished his freedom and the bunch of opportunities that awaited him outside his door.

He was looking through a bunch of crime series and tried to decide which to watch next, when the doorbell rang. That hadn’t happened in months, the last time having been Thor with a lousy attempt to bond with his brother again, but he had thrown that moron out before he really had even been in his apartment. Loki considered ignoring whoever was out there, but his curiosity gained the upper hand and he got up to let his visitor in.

Saying he was surprised would have been an understatement.

His confusion must have been written all over his face, because Tony Stark grinned, asked “Surprised, Rudolph?” and pushed past him without another word. Loki decided it would make no sense to start an argument over this rude behaviour, so he simply closed the door and followed after his unwanted guest.

“You mind me asking what you are doing here, Stark?”

“I don’t. Fury sent me, wanted someone to see how you’re doing.”

That obviously was a lie. There were agents living on the floors over and beneath him and one in the building across the street. Also, if there was anyone on his ridiculous team that Fury _wouldn’t_ send to look after him, it was Stark.

“He didn’t.”

“Right, he didn’t.” Stark shrugged and passed him an apologetic look, then turned around and stepped through Loki’s living room, investigating, obviously.

“I sent myself. On behalf of the team. Our one-eyed friend keeps every bit of information about you a secret. He’s a real asshole about it, too.” He stood beside a shelf and took a book from it, something Thor had brought to Earth just a few weeks after Loki had moved in – a gift from mother. He tried hard not to lose his temper.

“So…” He put the book back. Good for him, Loki thought. “Nice apartment you got here. Did you do the interior designing?”

“What do you want?”

“I just wanna see what you’re up to. I don’t trust you and neither do the others. Well, maybe except for Thor but he doesn’t count.” Stark sat down on the sofa. “Never thought you were a Netflix kind of guy.”

“Stark, I-“

“How To Get Away With A Murder? Trying to educate yourself, or…?”

“Stark, I assure you, I am not up to anything. I just want to get over with my house arrest and to be left alone by you and your wacky companions.”

“Hm, fair enough.” He turned on the sofa and faced Loki, who was standing there, arms crossed, and just wishing for him to disappear. “I’ll believe you. For today. But if I find you are making plans to conquer New York or something-“

“You’ll come after me, I know. Now, would you please leave my apartment? I’ve got a series to watch.”

Stark smirked. “You know”, he said as he stood and walked around the sofa, “if you weren’t a crazy god who tried to achieve world domination, I think I could really like you.”

“Good thing then I tried. I wouldn’t want to have you like me.”

Stark laughed. “That’s what I mean.” He looked back to the TV. “I’ll leave you to your show, then. Although I don’t see the appeal of watching it alone and without snacks, but hey, whatever floats your boat.”

“…What do you mean, without snacks? Is this the Midgardian way, having snacks with your entertainment?”

“You don’t have this in Asgard?”

“Royalty gets fruits and occasionally pastry when there are plays.”

“So you don’t know about Earth’s snack culture? At all? You’re missing out.”

That was when Loki decided that, maybe, Stark wasn’t so bad after all, because when he left, he promised an enlightenment and when he came back just a bit after this, he carried two bags of Midgardian sweets for Loki to enjoy. Smirking knowingly, he said goodbye and told him to prepare for another visit and then he was gone, and Loki was alone again.

He had always thought Asgardians were the only species that enjoyed sweet foods. But here he was now, sitting in front of a table filled with all kinds of treats and he was eager to taste them all. It took him a minute to decide what to try first, then his eyes landed on a transparent bag filled with little, white balls. He grabbed the bag. _‘Marshmallows’_. Hm.

When he opened it, the smell of sugar crept into his nose and he closed his eyes. How long had it been until his last dessert? He couldn’t remember. Opening his eyes, he slid one hand into the bag and picked up one Marshmallow. It was soft and squishy and when he squeezed it, the substance gave in easily. With childish anticipation, he licked his lips and took a bite. It was as soft as it felt, sticky and so, so sweet. The flavour filled his mouth and his eyes shut again. A moan of pleasure escaped Loki’s lips as he chewed.

Maybe he wouldn’t miss Asgard’s banquets that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love feedback, so, if you have some, leave it in the comments. Maybe even leave kudos if you feel like it. No pressure, though.  
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
